1. Field of the Invention
The present invention primarily relates to a transverse displacement mechanism, and more particularly to a transverse displacement mechanism for a compact disc packaging machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,028 to Zaniboni, filed on Jun. 13, 1996, entitled by xe2x80x9cCOMPACT DISC PACKAGING MACHINExe2x80x9d.
However, the parallel rocking supports 89, the T-shaped bell cranks 79 and 87, and the links 91 of the driving device of the compact disc packaging machine are all exposed on the working table to co-operate with each other for processing the operation of the compact disc packaging machine so that the driving device occupies a large space of the factory and easily interfere with the view of the operator due to its large volume. In addition, the motor 43 works in conjunction with a transmission 73 so as to transmit the power to a plurality of T-shaped bell cranks 79 and 87 and links 91, and the T-shaped bell cranks 79 and 87 and the links 91 then drive the rocking supports 89 to move. Therefore, the operation of the rocking supports 89 are effected by at least two driving members, thereby greatly decreasing the stability of the operation of the rocking supports 89. Further, the conventional compact disc packaging machine has a complex construction consists of many components, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional compact disc packaging machine.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transverse displacement mechanism for a compact disc packaging machine comprising:
a working table;
an intermittent driving member mounted on the working table and having two sides each provided with an upper power output shaft and a lower output shaft, and having one end provided with a power input shaft for rotating the upper power output shaft and the lower output shaft;
a motor mounted on the intermittent driving member for rotating the power input shaft;
a rocking lever set mounted on the working table and symmetrically mounted on the two sides of the intermittent driving member, the rocking lever set including:
two upper rotary arms each secured on the upper power output shaft to rotate therewith;
two lower rotary arms each secured on the lower power output shaft to rotate therewith;
two parallel front curved rocking levers each having a first end pivotally mounted on a front end of each of the two upper rotary arms;
two parallel rear curved rocking levers each having an upper end pivotally mounted on a second end of each of the two front curved rocking levers by a first pivot axle and each having a lower end extending into the working table;
two triangular first rotary blocks each having a central portion pivotally mounted in the working table and each having a first end pivotally mounted on the lower end of each of the two rear curved rocking levers;
two first linking levers each located in the working table and each having a first end pivotally mounted on a second end of each of the two first rotary blocks;
two L-shaped second rotary blocks each having a central portion pivotally mounted in the working table and each having a first end and a mediate portion located between the first end and the central portion and pivotally connected with a second end of each of the two first linking levers;
two second linking levers each located in the working table and each having a first end pivotally mounted on the first end of each of the two second rotary blocks and a second end pivotally mounted on a front end of each of the two lower rotary arms; and
two parallel inner curved rocking levers each having an upper end pivotally mounted on a second pivot axle and each having a lower end extending into the working table and pivotally mounted on a second end of each of the two second rotary blocks; and
a plurality of transverse displacement frames each having a first end secured on the first pivot axle and a second end secured on the second pivot axle, and each including at least one vacuum sucker;
wherein, the front curved rocking levers, the rear curved rocking levers, and the inner curved rocking levers co-operate with each other to form an eddy state during operation, and
wherein, the first pivot axle and the second pivot axle are in parallel with each other.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.